Nieve Rojo
by Kuyjio Yuki
Summary: Masa lalunya yang kelam membuat seorang Haruna Sakura terpuruk. Ia pun berubah menjadi seorang pembunuh hanya karena masalah ego.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

GENRE **:**

 **CRIME, ROMANCE**

RATE **M**

Sakura Haruno

•

•

•

 **NIEVE ROJO**

•

•

•

 **Happy Reading \\( ˆoˆ)/\\(ˆoˆ )/**

•

•

•

 **...**

 **JLEB**

 **JLEB**

 **JLEB**

 **JLEB**

 **"** Arrrgggghhhh!" teriakan kesakitan itu bergema di penjuru ruangan yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya bulan di langit.

 **JLEB**

Pisau itu kembali ditusukan ke perut pria di bawahnya dan darah kembali keluar dari perut pria itu saat pisau itu dicabut dari perutnya

"Kau mulai menua heh" suara datar namun terkesan dingin itu menyapa indra pendengar si pria. Pria itu merasakan seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menegang, 'D-dia...' ucap pria itu ragu dalam hati. Tak berapa lama suara itu kembali mengalun "Biar kuberi sedikit riasan"

"Aarrgghh!" Pria itu merasakan pipinya terasa perih saat pisau berlumuran darah itu menggores pipinya. Darah segar mengalir di pipinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kesana kemari berusaha menghindari pisau berlumuran darah itu.

"Tch. Kau membuatnya jadi berantakan, kau harus dihukum!"

 **SREET**

" Arrgghhh" teriakan kesakitan kembali terdengar di ruangan gelap itu

 **PLUK**

Tangan putih porselen itu melempar asal sesuatu yang berlumuran darah. Potongan telinga bagian kanan. "Satu lagi" Pisau berlumuran darah itu mulai mengiris telinga bagian kiri pria itu dan-

"Arrrrgggghh"

 **SREET**

-telinga kiri si pria pun sukses berpisah dari tempatnya.

Sang pelaku bangkit dari tubuh pria dibawahnya. Dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Arrgghh..ukkhh!" Pria itu meringis saat rasa sakit kembali melandanya

 **...**

 **...**

. Cahaya bulan menerobos dari balik jendela, menerangi ruangan gelap itu dan membuat pria itu melihat jelas sosok yang berdiri di tempat tubuhnya terbaring. Sosok yang selama ini dikenalnya. Gadis bersurai merah muda sepunggung, iris Emerald yang menatap datar dan dingin kearahnya. Gadis itu menggenggam tiga buah benda panjang dengan ujungnya yang tajam.

 **JLEB**

"AAARRGGHH!" salah satu dari benda berujung tajam itu menancap di paha kanannya

 **JLEB**

"ARRRRGGHH!" Kali ini benda itu menancap di bahu kanannya "Hosh hosh hosh" tubuhnya terasa kian melemas akibat darah yang terus mengalir dari luka-luka nya

 **JLEB**

"UKKHH.. HOOEEKK!" Pria itu memuntahkan darah saat perut nya di tusuk oleh benda berujung tajam itu. Rasa sakit kembali menyerangnya dan ia mulai merasakan pandangannya mengabur.

"Ini yang terakhir-

Lagi-lagi suara datar itu mengalun. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menunduk dan mulai mengayunkan pisau berlumuran darah ke arah pria itu. Dan-

 **CLEB**

-sukses menancap di dahi pria itu.

-Tousan"

Iris Emerald gadis itu memandang datar tubuh seorang pria yang terbaring kaku tak bernyawa dengan beberapa benda yang menancap di tubuhnya. Perlahan, gadis beriris Emerald tadi mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruangan gelap itu.

...

Angin malam berhembus di keremangan kota Tokyo di malam hari.

Sepasang iris Emerald itu memandang datar pemadangan kota Tokyo di malam hari. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpanya dan membuat beberapa helai rambut merah mudanya berkibar.

Sepasang lengan mungil memeluk pinggangnya. Gadis bersurai pirang dan iris mata Aquamarine nya menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

" Kau tidak akan menyesal?~" Suara jernih dan lembut itu mengalut lembut menyapa indera pendengaran gadis beriris Emerald. Ia memejamkan kedua iris Emerldnya, "Tidak" jawabnya dengan ada tak kalah lembutnya.

 **Wush**

Angin kembali berhembus pelan di keremangan kota Tokyo.

Sesuatu turun dari langit di kota Tokyo itu. Iris Emerald itu terbuka saat telapak tangannya merasakan sensasi dingin. Gadis bersurai pirang menyahut, "Lihatlah ke langit". Perlahan, iris Emerald nya memandang langit malam," I-ini..."

 **...**

Butiran salju turun dari langit. Jatuh secara perlahan lahan sampai mendarat dipermukaan. Salah satu butiran salju yang putih dan bersih itu masuk melalui jendela sebuah kamar. Mendarat dengan sempurna di genangan cairan berwarna merah pekat. Butiran salju yang awalnya berwarna putih itu kini menjadi merah darah.

 **Salju Merah**

 **To Be Continue**

 **...**

 **Ohayo! Ini fic kedua author.. Maaf bila masih ada kekurangannya.. Author udah sebisa mungkin buat yang terbaik(** **๑** **•** **́ ₃ •̀** **๑** **).. Terima kasih buat Readers yang udah meluangkan waktunya buat baca fic ini** **٩** **(** **๛** **˘ ³˘)** **۶**

 **Review?**

 **Kuyjio Yuki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

•

•

Genre :

 **Gore, Friendship, Romance**

Rate **M**

Haruno Sakura

•

•

•

 **Warning :** Cerita kurang jelas dan sulit dimengerti. Dan adegan Gore yang gagal. Ditambah (sedikit) adegan **Yuri**

•

•

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

Sinar hangat mentari pagi menerobos melalui jendela yang tirainya disibakkan. Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu menggeliyat dibalik selimut.

Iris Aquamarine cerah milik gadis bersurai pirang itu menatap lembut pada sosok di dibalik selimut itu."Sakura, bangunlah! " Ucapnya lembut

Mata yang sedari tadi terpejam itu terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang iris berwarna Emerald yang terlihat sayu. Sakura menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Iris Emerald miliknya menatap pada seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang tengah tersenyum geli. " Apa ada yang lucu Ino? " Sakura berucap dengan suara yang sedikit parau.

Ino mendekat ke arah Sakura. "Minumlah dulu," Ino memberikan segelas air putih yang berada di atas meja di samping tempat tidur.

Sakura bangun dan perlahan meminum air putih yang di beri Ino. "Dingin. " gumamnya saat merasakan suhu udara yang menurun.

"Tentu saja. Kemarin salju baru saja turun" jelas Ino

"Sal..ju..? "

"Iya. Mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat" Ino hendak berbalik tapi Sakura menarik tangannya,dan memeluk Ino erat. "S-saku-"

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu! " Potong Sakura datar.

Ino tersenyum kecil. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Ino pun lalu membalas pelukan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino termenung di balkon rumah yang kini menjadi milik mereka. Sakura dan Ino. Ia menghela napas, mengingat-ngingat masa lalu saat dirinya dan Sakura pertama kali bertemu.

 **Flash Back**

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang terlihat membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Punggung gadis itu terlihat bergetar, dan isak tangis pun terdengar.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... "

 **Tap tap tap**

Gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung itu berhenti di depan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah terisak. Iris Emerald nya memandangi gadis pirang itu. "Oi...! " panggilnya.

Merasa seseorang memanggilnya, gadis berambut pirang itu mendongakkan wajahnya. Emerald bertemu Aquamarine. Pemilik iris Emerald itu tertegun saat iris Aquamarine yang harusnya terlihat cerah itu kini sembab dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... " gadis berambut pirang itu kembali terisak.

"Oi.. Berhentilah menangis! " perintah gadis berambut merah muda itu datar.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... "

"Tch. Menangis tak akan membuat masalamu selesai! "

"Hiks... Hiks... A-apa mau mu?... "

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Berdirilah..! " perintahnya.

Iris Aquamarine yang basah itu memandang ragu-ragu pada uluran tangan didepannya. Perlahan pemilik iris Aquamarine itu menyambut uluran tangan gadis berambut merah muda tadi, dan berdiri. "Etto... Arigato... " ucapnya pelan.

"Hn. Siapa namamu? " Tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"I-Ino.. Yamanaka Ino. " Jawab Ino malu-malu.

"Yosh. Ino-san, mulai sekarang kau milikku !" Ujar gadis bermata Emerald itu tegas.

Iris Aquamarine milik Ino membulat kaget dengan ucapan gadis di depannya barusan. "A-Aku-"

"Mulai seterusnya kita akan bertemu disini. Dan melakukan segala hal bersama-sama. Kau mengerti?! " Potong Gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ino mengangguk sekali tanda mengerti. "Ah, satu lagi. Tersenyumlah, kau manis jika tersenyum. "

Entah kenapa Ino merasakan wajahnya memanas. Lengkungan kecil mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Ino mengganguk mantap dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya beserta pipi yang merona merah. "Aku mengerti. "

Melihat iris Aquamarine itu tampak cerah bersinar, membuat senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu membalikan badannya dan mulai melangkah pergi. "Sampai jumpa. " Ucapnya.

"Tunggu! N-Namamu siapa? " panggil Ino.

Gadis bermata Emerald itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura. " jawab Sakura tanpa membalikkan badannya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Ino tersenyum lebar. "Sampai bertemu lagi. Sakura-San! " Teriak Ino pada Sakura.

Sejak hari itu, Ino dan Sakura selalu terlihat bersama.

Sesuatu yang putih turun secara perlahan di langit. Ino mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. "Ehh! Salju? "

 **Flashback End**

Semilir angin menerpa pipi gadis berambut pirang yang masih berdiri di balkon. Senyum kecil terpasang diwajahnya.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Sakura perlahan mulai berendam di air hangat yang sudah di sediakan Ino. Iris Emerald miliknya mulai terpejam.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Kedua tangan itu saling saling berpegangan erat. Gadis dengan rambut yang berlainan warnanya itu berjalan berdampingan. Gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat tengah asik berceloteh pada gadis di sebelahnya. Iris Aquamarine gadis itu bersinar cerah. Sementara gadis berambut merah muda di sebelahnya hanya menanggapi ocehan temannya dengan 'iya', 'Oh', 'benarkah', atau kalimat panjang seperti 'Ino awas didepan mu ada selokan'.

Ino terus berceloteh sampai gadis di sebelahnya berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Iris Aquamarine nya memandang heran pada gadis berambut merah muda di sebelahnya. "Sakura, ada apa? " tanyanya.

Iris Emerald milik Sakura memandang tajam kedepan. Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sakura dan melihat dikejauhan sana, seorang anak lelaki berambut raven tengah bercanda dengan gadis berambut indigo. Pipi putih porselen gadis berambut indigo itu terlihat merona merah. Sebelum akhirnya kedua anak itu berbelok ke arah kiri. Tanpa disadari Ino, Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

Sakura dan Ino melanjutkan kembali langkah kakinya. Mereka berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan dari kedua anak tadi.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau mengajak ku kemari? " tanya anak lelaki berambut raven pada gadis berambut merah muda di depannya. Iris Onyxnya memandangi pepohonan di sekitar nya yang hampir tertutupi salju.

"Aku merindukan mu. " Ungkap gadis itu sembari memeluk anak lelaki di hadapannya.

Anak lelaki berambut raven itu membalas pelukan gadis berambut merah muda yang memeluk nya. "Aku juga.. Sakura."

"Apa kau menyukaiku? " Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Tentu saja. "

Iris Emerald Sakura mendingin. Tangan kanannya mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana yang dikenakannya. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

 **Cleb**

"Aarrgghh! " anak lelaki berambut raven itu berteriak kesakitan saat sebuah cutter menusuk perutnya. Iris Onyxnya memandang tak percaya pada gadis yang baru saja mengusiknya. "Kha-khau... A-apa yang-Aarrggh!" Ucapan nya terpotong karena Sakura tiba-tiba saja memutar-mutarkan cutter yang masih menancap di perutnya. Darah mengalir deras dari perut anak bermata Onyx itu.

"Ini karena kau sudah berbohong padaku. " Sakura menancapkan cutter itu di bahu anak lelaki bermata Onyxnya itu .

 **Cleb**

"Arrgghh." Darah mengalir di bahunya.

"Ini karena kau melihat gadis lain selain aku. "

 **Sreett**

"Aarrgghh! " Sakura menggores mata kanan anak itu dengan cutter. Darah mengalir dari mata kanan lelaki itu yang terluka. ia memegangi mata kanannya yang terasa sangat sakit. "Aarrgghh! Sakit! " Teriaknya sambil berguling-guling di permukaan salju. Iris Emerald Sakura memandang Sasuke datar.

.

.

.

"Aku selalu melihat ayah memberi tanda kepemilikan pada wanita-wanita j*lang yang selalu di bawanya kerumah. Apa aku juga harus menandaimu agar gadis itu tidak menggodamu ?!" Tanya Sakura sambil menyeringai.

"A-apa.. Maksudmuhh..? " tanya anak kelar itu tak mengerti sembari menahan sakit. Ia mencoba mencoba untuk berdiri. "Arrrggghh! " Anak lelaki berambut raven itu kembali berteriak kesakitan saat Sakura memukul kepalanya dengan batu.

"Jangan bergerak! " bentak Sakura. Anak lelaki bermata onyx itu lalu mencekik Sakura.

 **Brugh**

"Si*lan! Ada apa denganmu hah ?! " Bentak nya.

"K-kubilang ja..ngan. ber. Gerak.. " Sakura mulai merasa dadanya sesak. Ia lalu menggoreskan cutter yang di pegangnya ke pergelangan tangan anak bermata onyx itu.

"Aarrgghh! "

Sakura mendorong anak lelaki itu dan mulai menusukan cutter nya ke perut anak lelaki itu.

 **Jleb**

 **Jleb**

 **Jleb**

 **Jleb**

Darah yang berwarna merah pekat itu mengotori pakaian anak lelaki bermata onyx yang tengah merintih kesakitan.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Go.. Men.. ...membuat... Mu.. Aarggh.. Ke..cewa.. " Anak lelaki itu bangkit dan memeluk Sakura.

Pandangan Sakura kosong. Anak lelaki berambut raven itu melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangan Sakura mengusap pipi yang di aliri cairan berwarna merah pekat itu. Lalu-

 **Klek**

-memelintir kepala anak lelaki berambut raven itu.

 **Brugh**

Tubuh yang anak lelaki berambut raven itu pun ambruk di atas hamparan salju dengan darahnya yang membuat permukaan salju itu menjadi merah.

Sakura membalikan tubuh anak lelaki raven itu. Ia mulai menggoreskan cutter di punggung anak lelaki raven itu. Ia menuliskan sesuatu. Satelah itu, Sakura lalu berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

Tanda yang bertulis kan **SS** itu di aliri oleh darah.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura! "

terdengar panggilan Ino dari balik pintu kamar mandi dan pintu yang diketuk. "Sakura!"

 **Tok tok tok**

Kelopak mata yang sedari tadi terpejam itu terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang iris Emerald yang terlihat sayu.

"Sakura! " panggil Ino sekali lagi.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Ia lalu bangkit dan mengambil handuk kemudian melilitkan handuk itu di tubuh polosnya.

"Saku-"

 **Ceklek**

"Kau berisik! " Ucap Sakura datar. Sakura berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil pakaian. Ino mengikuti dari belakang. Kegiatan Sakura terhenti dan berbalik menghadap ke arah Ino.

"Apa? " tanya Ino tak mengerti.

Sakura melepaskan handuk yang melilit di tubuhnya dan mencium Ino.

Iris Aquamarine Ino melebar. "Hhmmp.. Sak...Hhmp.. "

Sakura melumat bibir bagian bawah Ino. Ino mendorong dada Sakura

"Nghh~" Ino tersentak saat mendengar lenguhan Sakura. Dan ia merutuki kebodohannya karena mendorong dada Sakura yang polos. Tau sendirikan Sakura itu cewek.

Sakura melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Ino dengan pandangan menuduh.

 **Blush**

Pipi Ino merona merah. "I-itu... Aku tidak sengaja! " Bantahnya sambil memalingkan wajah.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ingin diteruskan? " tanyanya.

Ino tersentak. "Hehh?! "

"Bercanda. Bisa kau memakaikan ku pakaian lagi, Ino? " Pinta Sakura sambil duduk di tepi kasur.

'Candaanmu tidak lucu, Sakura. ' pikir Ino jengkel. Ino menghembuskan napas terakhir- bercanda, maksud author menghembuskan napas kesal (Reader:bercandanya jelek ). Ia pun berjalan ke arah lemari dan mulai memilih pakaian.

"Ino. " panggil Sakura pada Ino yang sedang memilih pakaian.

"Ya?" Sahut Ino.

"Kau... Apa kau ingin pergi kesekolah?" Sakura menatap punggung Ino. Ino menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. "Maksudmu?" Tanya Ino balik.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu. Kau selalu termenung dan merasa bosan, karena itu kurasa kau boleh pergi ke sekolah!" Jelas Sakura

Ino menghampiri Sakura. "T..tapi.."

"Kau ingin pergi atau tidak. Sebelum aku berubah pi-"

"Tentu saja aku mau!" Ujar Ino senang sambil memeluk Sakura.

Ino memang sangat ingin bersekolah kembali. Ia pernah meminta izin pada Sakura, tapi Sakura menolaknya. Dan sekarang Sakura mengizinkannya untuk pergi ke sekolah, tentu saja hal membuat Ino senang. "Arigato. Sakura~" Ucap Ino pelan.

"Hn. Dan apa kau akan memakaikan ku pakaian atau melanjutkan kegiatan tadi? Fuuhh~" Tanya Sakura sambil meniup telinga Ino.

Ino bergidik. "Bangun! Akan kupakaikan pakaianmu!" Perintah Ino tegas.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Author Note :**

 **Fuahh.. Akhirnya chap dua selesai.. Gore nya kurang ya? Gomen! Yuki sebenernya kalo buat gore itu tergantung perasaan *halah dan maaf ya jika reader kurang puas.. *bungkuk bungkuk**

 **Oh iya. Pertemuan pertama InoSaku itu sama seperti di Canon nya. Hanya saja terbalik dan mereka bertemu saat berumur 13 tahun atau kalo di Canonnya saat mereka masih Genin loh~ *Info gak penting.**

 **Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu baca fic Yuki dan memberi review *PelukCium**

 **Erin917 :** Adegan SasuSaku tentunya ada dong:D *SasuSakuLovers. Makasih dah review ya~

 **Yhuenie Lorentdhyta Namihyuga :** Wah dapat pujian dari Yhuenie'san, senangnya (*´∇｀*).. Makasih dah review ya~

 **Review?**

 **Kuyjio Yuki**


End file.
